The Game
by Possessed4evr
Summary: Beyond Birthday could never surpass L no matter how hard he tried. But he's finally ready to follow in L's footsteps. He has taken ten possible suitors captive. Nine will die. One will become the next B. Who will win?
1. Prologue

A/N: The prologue is damn long. Seriously, its longer than I intended. Before any of you ask: YES THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH! And before any of you ask again NO I WILL NOT SPARE A CHARACTER YOU LIKE IF YOU ASK ME. Everything is already planned...and nothing is what it seems. Remember how I like my twists.

This story will be both Mello's POV and Matt's POV.

Enjoy ;)

I've never been so nervous to publish a story before today. I'm really freaking psyched that this story is FINALLY getting out there! I hope everyone enjoys this!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Beginning<strong>

Mello's POV

"Let me go!"

"What's going on?"

"Where are we?"

"I want to go home!"

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Every single person in the room turned to look at me as I gave them all my infamous icy glare. "Now, before you all start talking again, listen up. I don't know where we are or why we're here or who we all are but if we don't cooperate with each other, then we're not going to get out of here. I know there are four people from the orphanage here-"

"Five." A timid looking boy answered, biting his bottom lip as tears streamed down his face. "I want to go back. I want to go back to Wammy's-"

"Stop crying and shut up. We can't have other people knowing about us alright?" I said, giving the other five strangers a shifty eyed stare. There was obviously a reason we were all here and I wouldn't put it past me if Kira was somehow involved. But no matter what, I would make sure our identities were safe. "We're all going to stay calm and make a plan. If we let ourselves panic or let our pride get in the way then everything will fall apart. So anyone whose not smart, don't say anything."

No one said a word, which was relaxing as it was annoying. We had all obviously been drugged which explained my pounding head and as much as I wanted to give myself a hand massage, I couldn't since my hands - as were everyone else's - were handcuffed to the wall.

I swallowed back the fear that crept into my heart and forced myself to be strong. I would not panic and lose myself as my parents did. They were weak. I am strong.

"Okay then. I'm Mello. I suggest everyone say a codename of some sort in case we've been kidnapped Kira and he's looking for the chance to take us all out one by one."

"That would make sense." One of the girls I didn't know said excitedly. "My fiance and I have been searching for Kira for a long time. Maybe this is the reason we're all here."

"Which wouldn't be a good thing N." The guy next to her said, his voice low. "If Kira's got us captured because we're a threat, then we're probably not going to make it out of here." His words sunk into the room like a poisonous gas that threatened to choke us all.

No. There was no way I had been captured by someone who didn't even know our identities, let alone our location. It had to be someone else. Because I would be damned if I died by Kira's hand.

_"My oh my are you an amusing bunch_._"_

"Oh my god...its...I can't believe it." The girl who had spoken before was now staring at the speaker in the ceiling with shock. "L."

_"L? I don't think so Naomi Misora."_ Naomi's eyes could not get any bigger if they were ripped out of her skull. The shock on her face twisted into horror and the man next to her began to growl.

"Then who are you if you aren't L? Show your face you coward!" He spat at the speaker, his eyes screaming murder as every single pair of eyes in the room stared at the ceiling. It was silent for a few minutes, agonizingly, painfully silent. I wondered for a moment if I was going crazy.

_"Raye Penber. Sexist, controlling, and desperate to be the best by putting down others. You've always thought yourself as special because you're an F.B.I. agent but you hate being one-uped, even by your fiance. I suppose that's why you tried so many times to get her to quit. You and Naomi have always been excitable. Its quite amusing. But I'm afraid, your time for fun has just run out. And by afraid, I mean unbelievably excited."_

"Its Beyond Birthday isn't it?" We all turned to look at the red head - Matt I think his name was - and he nodded as if to reassure himself. "I read about you at school. Everyone at the orphanage had to do a report on a killer and I chose you." Now I remember. The goggle headed kid who just so happened to be right behind me in the race to be L. He mostly kept to himself at Wammy's but there was always something mischievous about him. Especially in the way he smiled. "People said you killed yourself though. To escape imprisonment. Obviously enough you faked your death."

_"Its always nice to meet a fan. But Matthew...or should I say, Mail Jeevas, if you want to know the mystery behind my death - and I can tell you do - you'll just have to try and meet me face to face."_

"Well I can't do that when I'm handcuffed." Matt said, wiggling his fingers. "Any chance you'll let me go?"

_"Soon Mail, soon. I'll let you go when I'm finished with the rules." _No one asked what the rules were because it was obvious we would find out.

_"Now, you'll all pay attention to my introduction since I abhor repeating myself. I am Beyond Birthday as Mail so kindly told us. I am the world's greatest serial killer, so great that not even the all powerful L could destroy me." _There was something fanatical in the way he spoke, something so disturbing that chills raced down my back. _"L is the great detective that you all know and love...or hate, as Kira would say. Oh, I forgot to mention, did you all know that Kira is in the room with you right now? Yes, he is one of our many special guests."_

"Kira is here?" Naomi whispered, looking at everyone with a passionate anger, as if she could instantly expose who Kira was.

_"Yes Naomi Misora. It was always your dream to catch killers, wasn't it? You dreamed of saving the world, ridding it of evil, much like Kira in a sense. It must be shocking to find yourself so similar to a murderer. Which doesn't make sense of course. To think that you could have been like him, if the circumstances were different. You're exactly like Kira's other half...or should I say Light Yagami."_

Light stiffened as we all turned to look at him, although it surprised me that everyone in here seemed to know who he was.

_"Light Yagami, the infamous Kira, who has killed hundreds. Almost pathetic really, how such a god like figure can be taken and discovered so easily." _Light clenched his teeth and looked like he wanted to scream. But he didn't just as I realized that this Beyond Birthday knew who we all were and that he was going to reveal our identities. _"I bet your precious ego is just dying. For once in your life, you're not as special as you think you are. You're just the same as everyone else here."_ I watched with interest as Light's body shook but he said nothing to defend himself.

_"You know, you weren't the first to receive the shinigami's notebook. There's dear Taro Kagami, who thought he could erase his mistakes and escape the past." _I looked around the room until I saw one figure hanging their head in shame: Taro. _"You can't erase the lives you destroyed, the families you hurt, the people you killed. I bet the guilt is just eating you alive. I can almost hear your pain, feel it from here."_

"I-I didn't kill anyone. I never knew." He whispered.

_"And then there's Kira's lackey Teru Mikami. Otherwise known as the fourth Kira. Bullied mercilessly at a young age...such a shame. Killing others must raise your self esteem. But tell me Mikami, do you get off on knowing you're murdering people proven innocent? Or do you just pretend that their guilty so you can feel less like a bully and more like a hero."_

"I am a hero!" Mikami screamed, his face contorted in a mix of emotions: hate, rage, fear. Beyond wasn't just exposing who we all were. He was exposing our darkest selves, our inner fears. Our vulnerabilities.

_"Heroes don't kill for fun. That's why you're here Mikami. That's why you're all here." _There was a raspy noise for a moment, almost as if the speaker was being moved and then there was silence. _"Then there are the Wammy children. L's beloved little successor's."_ The words were like poison to my ears. It finally hit me that he had taken the first five successors to screw with L. That's what this was really about.

_"There's Nate Rivers. Number one. Perfect in every sense. Except for the fact that to be the best, you had to cut off all contact with your loved ones and sever all emotional ties. You are empty, lonely, and pathetic, all because you tried to be the best." _There was something hostile in his tone, something that perked my interest. He had a special hatred for Near - no surprise there - and I think I realized why.

If I remembered correctly, Beyond was number one in the race to be L. But something went wrong obviously enough and he was replaced. And now he has a personal grudge for Near. Again, not very surprising. _"And all to be like precious little L. But take away the brains Near, like L did with me, and you're nothing more than expendable."_

_"Number two? Where are you? Oh Mihael Keehl, I didn't see you there in the shadow of your competitor." _ I blinked back shock and hurt and tried to keep a straight face in case he was watching us for weakness. _"You've never been shown true human kindness have you? Your parents put you last, when they so cruelly committed suicide. You struggled to follow in your idol's footsteps, but he only had eyes for number one. Wouldn't it be wonderful if you were someone else?" _ Something beeped overhead from an unknown location and Beyond sighed loudly.

_"And then there's number three. You're rather content in your position Mail Jeevas. High enough to be valued but low enough to stay out of the limelight. You don't let people get close to you in fear that your pesky emotions will get in the way. You just care about the world too much but you've always seen this as weakness. Caring too much for others who will never care for you."_ Matt - or Mail - looked as unemotional as I wanted to feel. He didn't seemed bothered by Beyond's little fun facts about him and at that moment, I envied and respected him. _"Though I must say that personally, I feel as if you would have been a fantastic L. Unemotional and focused on what had to be done. You're smarter than you let on and you could've been number one if you applied yourself. But you love your identity too much correct? What would have happened if you were number one?"_

_"Number four. Is that you A? Really and truly? Its been years since I've seen you. Raised from birth to be L's successor...we were such good friends then weren't we? Pity you were only meant to replace L, which means you weren't very important. So unimportant, that you're only a letter to them. The pressure to be L turned out to be too much didn't it? That's why you're number four. That's why you think of suicide every single day." _ The one who had been crying early was full out sobbing at this point and a pang of guilt ran through me. He had been one of the originals but no one ever thought twice when we took over. It was obvious that Beyond's words had hit home with A the most.

_"And last but not least, number five. Linda. It must be an honor to be the only girl in the top five. So exhilarating, despite the fact that no one has ever loved you enough or cared to even name you. Twelve years spent living on the street as the world's trash, nameless. If you hadn't given yourself a name for L's sake, you would have been Kira's greatest adversary. Immortal in the world of the Death Note even. But of course you didn't, which is the reason why you are number five."_

_"There are five of you from the outside world, obsessed with the mysteries of the Death Note. There are five of you from Wammy's who are in desperate need of being L or being discarded. To think that any of you liked L at one point disgusts me."_

"I never liked L." Mikami screamed, looking at Light with adoring eyes. "There is only my god."

_"Yes about that. Your little god is about to be put through the ultimate test of survival, as will all of you if you wish to be the best. Because that is the ultimate similarity between you all. No matter what you believe in, in some way shape or form, you want to be the best. And this is why I created the game."_

There was a clicking noise and all of a sudden, the handcuffs were undone, dropping all of us to the floor. I rubbed my sore wrists which were covered in aching blisters and watched as everybody came to a standing, all staring at the speaker expectantly.

"What do you want?" Taro asked calmly, holding his hands together and looking perfectly calm despite the situation we were in.

_"I want you all to play." _ A sudden whirring noise came from one of the walls, and everyone backed away from it. The center of the wall split open and a tv-like device fit the space perfectly, sealing itself between us and the outside.

No one approached the TV except for me. I looked at the massive screen that was almost six feet tall and banged my hands against it. As I believed, it was reinforced and there would be no breaking this thing apart.

"Play what exactly?" I said, looking at the speaker.

The TV suddenly flickered on and words appeared before me.

**The Rules:**  
>-One will survive, nine will die<br>-Dead bodies will go down the chute, which is only unlocked when someone has died  
>-Three are to die by guns<br>-Three are to die by poison  
>-Two are to die by a knife<br>-One will be sacrificed by the group  
>-If you kill another in any other way not listed above you will be killed<br>-There is no specific order to how you all die  
>-You have one week<strong><br>Let the Games Begin**

_"The next time I speak, it will be to my new successor face to face. That's right everyone. I'm following in the great L's footsteps. The chute to distribute the bodies is to the left of the screen and the weapons will be distributed through a crate from the ceiling. A timer will appear at the bottom of the screen, letting you all know how much time you have left. The only way to escape is to live. Let the games begin."_

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you all think? Are you confused? Intrigued? Excited? Hope you all liked this. Just know that I LOVE twists so you never know what will happen. I'd love to hear what you are thinking so PLEASE review!

P.S. If you want to know what I'm updating, when I'm updating, or what stories I'm currently writing/planning to write, check out my profile page where it says Stories, Future Stories, and Next To Update.


	2. Day 1

A/N: Everyone welcome Day 1 of **The Game**. I hope you're all really excited to read this. I don't expect this story to be as popular as my other stories but that's okay because I had fun writing this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

Mello's POV

_"The next time I speak, it will be to my new successor. That's right everyone. I'm following L's footsteps. The chute to distribute the bodies is to the left of the screen and the weapons will be distributed through a crate from a ceiling. A timer will appear at the bottom of the screen, letting you all know how much time you have left. The only way of escape is to win. Let the games begin."_

The speaker crackled off and everyone in the room seemed to rush up at the same time behind me to stare at the screen.

"Im-impossible. This is impossible." Raye whispered, wrapping his arms protectively around Naomi.

"This is insane." I hissed, pushing myself away from everyone else to think about everything I had just heard. Nothing seemed to make sense to me anymore so before I let my emotions get in the way and ruin me, I did what I always did in panic. Organize.

We were in a 17 by 17 foot room, completely white, square shaped. There's a screen that shows the rules of one of the most twisted games known to man and only one...one person can survive. Everyone's clothes had been taken and replaced by white pants and white shirts and there was nothing else in the room to be used for escape. Except the chute.

I walked up to the metal plate and grabbed the handles, struggling to yank it open. It didn't even budge. I then noticed a small light bulb above it and realized that it would only open when the light was on. Which meant that someone had to die.

Even if I were to escape by getting down the chute, Beyond would probably kill me when I got down there. So the chute was out of the question. But I would not give up. I would find a way out of this and out of Beyond's clutches, even if I was the last one alive. I would make it back to L.

"Look! Everyone look!" Taro shouted as a crate dropped from a hole in the ceiling. "Quickly, let's see if we can climb-" The hole sealed itself. "-up."

Everyone rushed to the crate, not to open it but to stare at it. Everyone except for Matt and I, who were still standing by the screen.

"This isn't Beyond's usual style. He doesn't usually emminate L's style in his work...but I suppose he needs someone to help him." Matt commented lightly, looking over at me.

"I don't care what his style is. I just want to get out." I said, rubbing the goosebumps on my arm. "And look here. The timer turned on. We have 167 hours, 57 minutes, and thirty seven seconds left."

"Amazing isn't it?"

"What, how we're all here for seven days and have to kill each other?"

"How he's able to know all our deepest vulnerabilities. He's trying to break us down, make us into our most basic form."

"Why? What would be the point?"

"To mold us of course. He's not just looking for a successor because that would be too easy. He's challenging himself by taking this to the next level. Break us down emotionally and psychotically, then remaking us in his image. It'll be easy to do, considering what he's making us do." Out of everyone so far, Matt would probably end up being the best candidate for Beyond's successor. But I wasn't about to lose here. I would get out of here. Alive. And I wouldn't be some psycho's successor either.

"Way to be creepy Matt. I would be proud if I didn't feel the urge to strangle you." Matt smiled at my sarcastic remark and held out his hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to shake your hand." I stared blankly at him.

"I don't shake." Matt pulled his hand back and smiled at me, but there was something off about him. He looked tense. Nervous. Alert.

"Look Mello, I can tell you want to survive. You want to get out of here no matter what it takes." I nodded carefully, trying to figure what angle he was trying to use.

"What are you getting at?"

"People are going to be dividing into groups pretty soon, to protect themselves and to seem stronger than they are before the killings start and people double cross them. Everyone else seems annoying as hell but you're alright. If we work together, we can find a way to escape. Two minds work better than one and its good to stand strong with someone else instead of being the weakest link."

Okay, this kid was smart. But he could be lying for all I know. He had a point, it would be a great idea to work together but I wasn't going to full out trust him when anyone could just stab me in the back.

"Fine." I answered, taking his hand. "But just know I don't trust you completely. I'm doing this because it is the logical thing to do and because I've never given up on a challenge before." Matt smirked and took a step towards me. I automatically took a step back.

"What's the matter Mells? Afraid I'm going to stab you in the night?"

"No. And don't call me Mells." I despised people guessing what I was thinking. Almost as much as I despised nicknames.

"Think we should go over there or start making a plan?"

"Well we should be careful how we communicate since Beyond could be watching us." I said, eyeing the speaker.

"No he won't Mello. Trust me. He won't be watching us at all in fact. Beyond Birthday has what is called the shinigami's eyes. It allows him to see the date of everyone's death. There would be no point in creating this game if he knows when we will die. He must have gotten someone to bring us here and lock us all up. He doesn't want to see anyone else to eradicate all chances of bias."

"You really think like him Matt. Its helpful but disturbing. And even though he's keeping himself from being biased, he already hates someone."

"Near." Matt said, sitting down against the wall and patting the spot next to him.

"So what? We just sit here to watch them kill the weakest link?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"Pretty much. But if this bunch is as crazy as I think they are, then at least one person will go out today. Some people are lacking a bit in the head." I nodded, looking over at them trying to undo the crate. So far, Light and Raye were trying to pry off the lid while everyone else just watched but Mikami was hovering around Light over-protectively.

"There probably isn't any food. He'll starve and dehydrate us so it will break people down faster." I muttered. Matt nodded, looking impressed. Me on the other hand, I was not impressed. I was extremely creeped out right now and I needed to change the subject before I ripped my hair out, chunk by chunk. "What would you do if you weren't chosen as L's successor?" Matt looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Well I never expected to be chosen to be honest. I always wanted to study human nature, to really understand the human brain, you know? And while I would study those classes, I would work with technology to keep the money flowing since I'm the best techie around, hands down."

"Okay okay, I believe you." I said with a laugh. It felt almost strange, to laugh in a situation as insane as this. But hell it was better than losing yourself. Even in Wammy's I never really laughed before. It felt...nice.

"What about you? What would you do if you weren't L?"

"I wouldn't. Honestly, its been my life's goal to be L. I never pictured myself doing anything else. It was either L...or nothing." Matt said nothing for a moment, just staring out into space blankly.

"And you called me the creepy one."

"Hey!" I said, slapping his arm. Matt smiled, stretching his legs out and looking completely relaxed. At least until we heard a loud crack.

"They're finally getting it open." I looked up, watching as Raye and Light, now with the assistance of Taro, yanked one corner up until the entire top popped off.

"Hope you don't have a light stomach because its about to get bloody." I whispered, ignoring the curious look Matt gave me. I didn't want to think about my mother or father right now. I wouldn't let them make me weak when I was stronger than they were.

We both watched silently as everyone dumped the crate over, spilling the contents. Three guns, three needles, two knives. No one seemed to know what to do at the moment and I watched with interest as people began to back away. Except for Near of course.

He stood there eyeing the weapons and eventually walked away, moving to a corner of the room away from everyone else and sitting by himself. I scowled to myself and want nothing more to yell at him, but Matt silenced me by a hand on the knee. Looks like he was just going to follow what we were doing. Waiting for the weakest link to destroy his or herself.

It didn't take very long.

Naomi wrapped her arms around Raye's neck in a powerful chokehold. He held her close and buried his face in her neck, looking tense and angry. Linda looked over at us once and then at Near, and surprisingly walked over to Near and sat by him.

I gave Matt a look and he nodded. The second group had been made. 2 and 3 against 1 and 5. Both strong, both intelligent. Both fighting for survival. Linda and Near spoke quietly amongst themselves but I didn't want to pay attention to them.

Raye finally pulled Naomi away from the weapons and sat her down by the wall, consoling her by stroking her hair. Light was staring at the guns, looking furious as Mikami tittered around him silently. The third and fourth group had been established then. The Kiras and the Couple. Raye and Naomi probably wouldn't make it since Raye's focus was on Naomi and not on survival but Light may be strong enough to take us down, even without the Death Note. Then dispose of Mikami and win. He was without a doubt our most dangerous adversary.

Taro rubbed at his eyes but did not cry as he sat on the floor and laid there quietly, only a few feet away from the weapons. When it became obvious he wasn't going to move or take on a partner, I became immediately interested with him. He wasn't weak to me but he naturally did not follow what everyone else was doing. He was used to doing his own thing.

Another worthy adversary. Someone who wasn't going to take on the extra baggage of a partner but would stay calm to survive. Definitely someone to watch out for.

All that was left was A, standing in the middle of the room, holding himself as he cried. The weakest link. Again, I felt pity for him. It was obvious no one would allow him in their group and he was too unstable to be in one. It wouldn't be long now.

"Poor kid." I whispered to Matt, unable to take my eyes off of him. "Its ridiculous that he's even here. He's obviously not fit and he won't be able to survive."

"I think that was the point. Beyond wants someone to start the panic. Someone he knows more than anyone who would be unable to win."

"Doesn't that still make him biased?" Matt shrugged, seeming uncaring.

"We all know who the real competition is."

It didn't take very long for A to run over to the gun, aim it to his head, and pull the trigger. But time seemed to stretch on as the back of his skull burst open and bits of his brain splattered on the floor, staining the white carpet with thick red chunks. I tried to hold back the bile rising in my throat as images of my own parents shooting themselves filled my mind.

No one moved as the blood leaked onto the floor, leaving a puddle behind A's head. To my left, a beeping noise was made and I looked over to see the lightbulb was on and flashing. The chute was open, ready to take the first body. But no one moved.

I clenched my fists, angry that the life of someone who mattered to no one was draining on the floor and no seemed to care. Yes, my parents were weak for killing themselves but A had been pushed to this. Beyond knew that A would do this and didn't care. He practically held the gun to A's head himself.

With a fervoured energy, I pushed myself up off the floor, ignoring Matt's protest as I made my way over to A's body. I carefully knelt by his body, gently tracing my fingers over his eye lids so they would close. My heart pounded as I lifted his body up in my arms, wincing as his head slapped my arm limply. He was nothing but skin and bone as I cradled him against my body, showing me the years of starvation and pain.

I quickly made my way over to the chute, wincing every time his head hit me on the arm. Step _thunk _step _thunk_ step _thunk_. I finally made it to the chute and stared at it, wondering how in the world I would get it open and how I would fit his body in it since the thing was so damn high and tall.

To my surprise, Taro appeared next to me, pulling open the chute for me to toss the body down. Unfortunately, it was still to high for me to reach on my own and that's when Matt came over, taking his legs.

"On three." He said quietly, stopping when Linda approached and took A's other leg.

"Three." I whispered as we tossed his body on, wincing at the twang it made as it hit the slate. Taro then shut the chute and I listened as the body clanged against something metallic before falling to its unknown location.

"Such a waste." Taro whispered, making his way back to his original spot and lying down. Linda gave us a weak expression before making her way back to Near, who didn't say a word as she sat down.

"Come on." Matt said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me away from the chute until we were in a corner, sitting me down before he sat down himself.

"I have his blood on my shirt." I hissed, yanking off the top and throwing it to the side. "Oh god. This is real. This is real. We're really here and we're really going to kill each other."

"Don't let them see your fear. We have to stay strong." Matt said, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I know that. But Matt you can't say that death won't affect you because it does to everyone. Especially since there can only be one winner."

"Unless we escape. Remember that Mello. We can escape. They don't call us geniuses for nothing." I wasn't just a genius though. I was fucking human. And seeing three people in my life kill themselves didn't exactly help calm me down.

"Do you really think we can both come out of this together?" Matt nodded. "And sane?" I asked him.

"Not at all. But whoever said this would be easy?" My whole life was a competition and even now, I was still fighting for my life.

* * *

><p>AN: So ends **Day 1**. I already gave you my warning at the beginning so if you don't want to continue on, then don't. I understand if the story is gruesome, it was always meant to be this way and I won't hold it against you. The other deaths won't be as visual as first because believe me, that was difficult to write.

Interesting fun fact though: this chapter was originally supposed to be in Matt's POV. But the first quarter of this chapter was originally part of the prologue and then I realized that the prologue was too long and drawn out and I wanted to cut it at the perfect mark. So then I just continued this from Mello's POV. But the next chapter will definitely be in Matt's POV

So I have two questions for my wonderful readers. I know its very early in the story, too early to tell, but for my old and new fans: who do you think is going to survive? And after you read more of the story, who do you want to survive? Again, its too early to tell but keep these questions in mind.

Remember how I like my twists everyone. At this point, anyone could die so stay on your toes and be prepared...

Thanks to VampirePrinssess, Dooseob, SilverWillowfly, cigarettesandlatte, ginniirox, BehindHappyFaces, wishingbell, OrangyGoodness, CatatonicVanity, xxxIDKanimexxx, tealeyedmoon69, Kismesis 4evr, .x14, Demon22, and eeveepkmnfan.

P.S. If you want to know what I'm updating, when I'm updating, or what stories I'm currently writing/planning to write, check out my profile page where it says Stories, Future Stories, and Next To Update.

P.S.S. Watch this video! Death Note tribute from Smosh! Its amazing! (Delete spaces in between) http : / / www. youtube .com/watch?v=mtODX-055g8


	3. Day 2

A/N: So here it is. **Day 2**. I know you're all going to love this chapter because its Matt's POV!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Matt's POV

Mello promptly fell asleep on my shoulder after the whole freak out and was now currently sleeping on my lap. Guess he trusted me enough not to stab him in the night.

The rest of the first day had been pretty much uneventful. Naomi kept crying until she passed out, Linda and Near gossiped about god knows what, Taro just sat there, not moving for HOURS, and Light sat in a corner glaring at everyone like some B-List super villain.

**153:26:47**

Since it had been around daytime when we all woke up here, I figured it was at least three or four in the morning, judging by the time on the clock. Plus, the light had dimmed automatically, which proved my theory of day and night. And for the life of me, I couldn't sleep. Not that I liked it much anyway. It was such a waste of my time back when I was at Wammy's.

But I was much too wired to sleep. I didn't think I'd sleep a wink this entire nightmarish week. There was no telling when everyone would snap and I had to be ready at all times.

One of those people who just so happened to be in danger of snapping was Mikami.

He was the only other person awake the entire time - although I was pretty sure I'd seen Raye wake up a few times - and every so often, he would crouch over Light and hiss at me.

Yes hiss at me. Like a cat.

"You scared yet little boy?" He whispered, finally stepping away from Light and slowly walking towards me, although still eyeing everyone else as if they'd attack his precious master.

"No." I said, keeping my face impassive as I always did when talking to strangers. To be honest, I was nervous. I had no idea how this would turn out and as much as I liked to say I could think my way out of this, the truth was, I wasn't so sure. And I was pretty sure everyone else was scared shitless, just like me. I was just better at hiding it. "Although I am getting weirded out with you hissing at me. You sure you're part human, part god? Cause I'm pretty sure you're part cat too."

"You'll never make it out of here alive." He said, sitting on his knees only a few feet away from me, his eyes glittering in the dark. "Kira is our God and when he escapes, he will seek out justice once more."

"Then again you could be part looney tune."

"You are nothing but a fool." He spat at me and I put a hand over Mello's face so none of the spit would hit him in the face. "Kira will rise once again in the world. And when you die, I will piss on your corpse."

"That's disgusting. And unhygienic. And kind of useless since I'd already be dead..." I said, shrugging. "Look, I don't really care what you have to say but Mello here will if you wake him up. I'm pretty sure he'll rip you and your god apart before anyone even wakes up."

"You don't fool me. I know you're afraid. And your fear for him will ruin you." Mikami said, pointing to Mello.

"No offense Mikami, but if it comes down to him and me, I'd choose me every time." I said. "I'm a lot stronger than you think I am. Oh, and just to let you know, your love for Kira over there is what will ruin you."

"I would do anything for Kira." Mikami swore, standing up proud and tall. "Even die for him."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you could hurry it up then." I said. "Go away."

"I will soon. And so will you. Only Kira will prevail."

* * *

><p>"Morning sleeping beauty." Mello moaned and stretched, his face buried in my legs. "I'd wake up if I were you. Near looks like he's having a seizure." Mello's head shot up faster then I could blink. "Whoa just kidding Mells. You looked like you'd never wake up...and your face was getting pretty close to my crotch."<p>

Mello gave me an angry look and pushed himself away from me, snatching his shirt up. "I can't believe you just woke me up. I should stab you...you're an asshole."

"And you have a serious case of bed head." I mused, snatching one of his curls and fiddling with it. "The only cure appears to be a hair brush and extra strength relaxer."

"Oh my Matt. That's a great idea. Let me see if I can get all that at the Beyond Birthday catalog and see if they're in stock. Nope, all they have is deadly deadly weapons." I snorted and tossed a strand of matted hair in his face.

"Yes, it is a pity. Imagine your hair two days from now...I'm thinking Frankenstein's bride. Good halloween costume."

"Haha, you're hilarious." He grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair. "You should be a comedian if you get out of here."

"Well you can come watch me when _we_ make it out." I said, grabbing his hand. He stiffened at the contact and pulled away but there was a light blush on his cheeks.

"Okay then." Mello started, looking uncomfortable. "Let's um...start discussing Beyond Birthday. Try and figure him out so we can see if there's any way out of here. Maybe he left us a clue or something." I nodded, trying not to feel hurt but Mello's sudden stoic behavior.

"Alright." I cleared my throat and thought back to when I wrote that report. It was two years ago, and I was fifteen and hating my life at Wammy's. It wasn't like I had anywhere else to go but I couldn't stand wasting my life competing against other orphans to be someone else. But researching Beyond had put a spark back in me. I had gladly put all my effort into learning all about this serial killer and my report was so great, I ended up moving three positions. For a good two hours, I was number two.

Then Mello did his report on Ted Bundy and knocked me down to three.

"Like us, Beyond was one of the successors in line to be L except in his time, there were only two. There was A, who was the original, and then B the back up. A became suicidal and had to be committed but then it became apparent that something was wrong with B as well. Before they could commit him, B escaped and retook his original name Beyond Birthday. For years, he was able to stay hidden under the radar and L believed him to be dead. But in 2002, he committed a string of murders that no one could solve, not even the great L."

There was a hint of sarcasm in my voice and Mello noticed this but didn't comment. I wonder if he even knew what really happened with B. No point in mentioning it anyways.

"Each murder victim had the most absurd names you could ever think of: Backyard Bottomslash, Quarter Queen, Believe Bridesmaid, the list goes on. People originally thought that he was killing people with the initials B.B. or people with the same two initials but this wasn't the case at all. In fact, Beyond simply killed these people and led the police, the F.B.I., the C.I.A. and every force out there on a chase simply because he could. He knew he wouldn't be caught but he loved being in the spotlight because no one could find out who he was."

"He eventually became so obsessed with manipulating everyone that he even inserted himself into the investigation, putting on make up and disguising himself as L and nicknaming himself Rue Ryuzaki, leaving false clues for the task forces to find. And then he decided to go out in his final act: make himself one of the victims and create a mystery that not even the great L could solve. Just before he was going to set himself on fire, he was found by an F.B.I. agent and only managed to burn his feet. He was then sent to prison and found dead a few days later. The police said he had died of a heart attack but his body had been surrounded by gun powder. People said it was an act of symbolism, saying he had wanted to die in flames and turn to ash and therefore surrounded himself in an ash-like substance. But when his body was brought to the morgue, the coroner discovered knife marks on the body and believed he had bled out. He went back to Beyond's jail cell but was unable to find the knife and questioned the cops endlessly until he was sure that they had not taken the knife. When he returned back to the morgue, his body was gone. All that was left was a bloody B on the table he had been left on."

"What a load." Mello snorted, leaning back his head against the wall. "How does someone just die of a heart attack, then disappear and come back to life? Weren't there cameras? And how can a professional not tell if he was really dead or not?"

"The cameras had been disconnected for ten minutes and when they came back on, all that was seen was the B. Police said it was fanatics that had broken in and taken the body, using it as a reason to frighten people. But there were others who believed B had never really died, that by almost achieving death, he had found a new reason to live and faked his death and hidden until he would return to exact justice on the police force."

"And what do you believe?" Mello asked.

"I believed he did faked his death. I thought that he had hidden away but not to exact justice. I think he was planning on taking down L and being the best. Sending the world into chaos when the world's best detective was murdered by the world's best serial killer. I thought he would find some way to destroy the civilization that people had created and when everyone was lost, he would rebuild."

"Again, what a load."

"Why are you so unwilling to believe? Beyond Birthday is a genius in his own right. We've seen the work of Kira when he thought he was doing the right thing. Imagine what Beyond could do when he knew he was doing the wrong thing. World domination, as soon as he'd get L out of the way."

"And how do we know this is even Beyond Birthday? How do we know these aren't some of his crazy twisted fans doing this to us? Or a copycat killer?"

"Because no one would be able to take us out of Wammy's unless they had been to Wammy's themselves. You know that as well I as do. Even if fanatics tried, they couldn't even find Wammy's by accident. There is no way this could be some fan or copycat. Its the real guy." Mello was silent for a moment but he otherwise nodded.

"I guess you're right." Mello finally admitted, looking over at the others. "Its going to be a long day. I don't think anyone is going to die though because we're only just starting to go hungry. People will be too focused on food. We will have to watch our backs though because as soon as starvation really kicks in, people are going to go fucking crazy."

I nodded in agreement, watching as Mello sighed and laid his head on my shoulder. And as we sat there silently as people began to awaken and stare at each other with contempt, I couldn't help but remember my earlier conversation with Mikami.

_"No offense Mikami, but if it comes down to him and me, I'd choose me every time." _That was the truth. I did believe Mello and I had a chance of escape. If we really worked together, it would hit us how to get out. But there was that tiny little sliver of doubt that kept appearing in my mind.

If it came down to it, I may end up killing him.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this one is shorter than the others but that's only because nothing major happened. In fact, this was more of a filler chapter. But don't worry. The rest won't be like this at all. That's a promise.

I also changed just a little of Beyond's background to fit with my story. Just go along with it :)

Thanks to CatatonicVanity, VampirePrinssess, ginniirox, tealeyedmoon69, Hashigami, Dooseob, PlagueOfAnime, vamp4eternity, jhoker, AnonymouslyStupid, and XxHeartlessKissxX for reviewing/alerting this story.

P.S. If you want to know what I'm updating, when I'm updating, or what stories I'm currently writing/planning to write, check out my profile page where it says Stories, Future Stories, and Next To Update.

P.S.S. My birthday is in three days so I would love it if everyone reviewed! Even if its just a face and even if you don't review, please do! :)


	4. Day 3

A/N: Chapter three! I almost forgot to update this but I didn't. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Mello's POV

You couldn't go a single minute without hearing someone's stomach growl. I had been unable to get any sleep last night because I was fighting off hunger, something I had never done before despite my predicament, and to say I was cranky was an understatement.

Matt seemed calmer than I was but I saw him clutching his stomach also. It seemed strange that he hadn't tried to sleep at all these past two days but I hadn't commented on it. At least not yet.

Yesterday was pretty much uneventful. We discussed Beyond's history, went over anything that might be useful, but came out with nothing. Near and Linda also seemed to be talking something out although every once in awhile I would catch Near looking over at us and I would flip him off.

Yesterday, everyone tried to talk a plan out amongst there groups to try and stay optimistic. Today, we were all hungry.

**133:27:19**

I could tell by the shifty eyed glances that people were thinking about killing each other. Which is sick mind you, to know that every single person's thoughts are about how to take everyone else out. I found myself thinking the same thing before shaking myself out of it.

I would get out of here. But I would only kill as a last resort. Or if Near pissed me off. Whichever came first.

"People are going to snap." Matt whispered, trying not to move in case it would set anyone off. I nodded slowly.

"Should we cause it or wait?"

"Wait. If we get too much attention people will turn on us." At that moment, Naomi started to cry for the umpteenth time and I couldn't help but feel the urge to strangle her. I mean, I know girls can be tough but Naomi is as weak as they get. She acts all high and mighty but if she gets pushed down, that's it for her. At least Linda can keep her composure.

Raye didn't even bother comforting her at this point. He just sat there, holding his stomach and looking as starving as the rest of us felt. For the seventeenth time today, I braved a glance over at the TV screen, eyeing the rules to see if I could find any clues.

**The Rules:**  
>-One will survive, nine will die<br>-Dead bodies will go down the chute which is only unlocked when someone has died  
>-Three are to die by gunshot wounds<br>-Three are to die by poison  
>-Two will die by knife wounds<br>-One will be sacrificed by the group  
>-If you kill another in any other way not listed above you will be killed<br>-There is no specific order to how you all die  
>-You have one week<strong><br>Let the Games Begin**

The only thing I could deduce was that there were nine rules in all and that nine people were to die. I continued to read the rules, over and over again until the words blurred and I groaned, rubbing eyes.

"This sucks. This really really sucks." Matt muttered, his eyes beginning to droop. "So fucking bored."

"Well isn't it a pity that people can't kill themselves fast enough for you to be entertained." I snapped, ignoring the questioning look he gave me.

"Relax Mello. I wasn't trying to diss you or anything-"

"You should be more respectful. Stop acting like you're so much goddamn better than everyone else." I knew I was being ridiculous and angry for no reason but I was hungry, cranky, and tired to the point where I needed to pick a fight with someone.

"I don't act like that." Matt said in a low voice, his eyes dark. "I've never once acted like that. I'm not like that at all."

"Well you could have fooled me." Matt simply stared at me for a good minute, his eyes completely blank as he stood up and walked over to the corner opposite me, sitting down there. The look I gave him probably made me look a little psychotic but he ignored me, propping his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

Matt's POV

The most satisfying part of the day was when Mello's face turned bright red. I could tell from his personality that he wasn't used to being embarrassed and me closing my eyes and pretending to sleep was probably the equivalent of me punching him in the face.

I'll admit, it was pretty risky splitting the two of us when it was so obvious someone was going to snap but hey, I'd sit back down with him as soon as he got his ego in check.

"You little fucker!" I opened my eyes just it time to see Mello's foot coming down on my throat and I just barely avoided contact.

"What the hell Mello?" I gasped, looking at the dented spot on the wall where he had kicked it. Jesus, that could've been my throat!

"Don't. Walk. Away. From. Me. Ever." He grit out, sitting down next to me and digging his nails into my arm. "Or. Else."

"I'll stay if you say sorry." I said, trying not to wince as his nails dug harder into my skin. Obviously enough, Mello did not like to apologize.

"I don't apologize."

"Wow. You don't apologize or shake hands? What is it that you do then? Oh that's right, you kick people in the throat when they least expect it." Mello's eyes narrowed but he said nothing as he retracted his claw like nails from me.

"Whatever." Well, it seemed as close to an apology as I would ever get from him.

"Everyone's staring." I murmured, closing my eyes to give me the appearance of sleep. "We have to be careful." I felt Mello nod.

"Lay on my shoulder and pretend to sleep. I'll keep watch in case anything goes down." I did as he said, making myself comfortable on his otherwise bony shoulder. We sat there completely still, neither of us daring to move since doing anything else could call more attention that we did not want.

For a few minutes, nothing happened. Mello's hair began to droop on my face and my fingers twitched with the urge to play with it. Yes, I had a weird hair fetish but I couldn't help it. Mello had naturally long blonde hair. You don't find that on seventeen year old guys!

_"No offense Mikami, but if it comes down to him and me, I'd choose me every time." _If I went up to a hundred people and asked them, if you had the choice to save yourself, or save someone else's life, a good amount of those people would say someone else. People are fucking obsessed by playing the good guy but if you heard what they really thought, then you wouldn't be surprised that they would be thinking the same thing as me.

Beyond Birthday had pointed out my greatest flaw. I wasn't a people person but I latched on to people pretty quick, making myself sacrificial for their needs instead of my own. It wasn't healthy but I couldn't help myself. Even a genius needs human contact once in awhile. And I was...admittedly lonely.

The idea that Mello was still with me was a miracle but I knew that if more people died and we came up with nothing then this little companionship wouldn't last. And I had to keep myself from getting emotionally connected, so everything would hurt less. God I'm such a pussy.

"Naomi's making a move." I instantly opened my eyes and watched as Naomi stumbled over to the weapons still scattered on the floor, staring at them all blankly. Raye came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her but she didn't seem to notice. I found myself becoming noticeably tense as I watched the strange yet intimate interaction.

Being at Wammy's for so long working your entire life meant not having much romance, especially when you are as socially awkward as I am. But that didn't mean I wanted to spend the rest of my life jacking off in the corner. I wanted an actual relationship. But if I didn't get out of here, then that wasn't going to happen.

"Are they going to...shoot each other?" Mello asked in horror, his entire frame tense as his face paled. I honestly didn't get what his deal was with death but at that moment it hit me that someone close to him, probably his parents, had most likely offed themselves. Maybe this was the reason he was at Wammy's. Maybe this was why he thought he had to be someone else. To forget who he was.

"Just do it already." We both looked over at Light as he glared at the couple, his fingers twitching with impatience. Mello looked like he wanted to cuss at Light, but I grabbed him by the arm, squeezing it gently. There was no point in getting overemotional about things that could potentially hurt us in the future.

"What are you waiting for?" Mikami taunted, smiling as Raye let go of Naomi and stalked over to him.

"You shut your mouth freak. Before I take that gun and put it to your head myself."

"Go ahead and try. You still won't make it out of here. None of you will." He hissed, looking over at each of us.

"Well I have more of a chance than you-"

BANG!

I watched in horror as Raye collapsed backwards on the ground, blood spurting from the wound on his chest. Mello yelped next to me and instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his eyes so he couldn't see. Naomi dropped the gun and stared silently, disbelief on her face before she screamed out in horror and ran over to Raye's body, sobbing incoherently as she held him to her chest.

Time seemed to stretch on for hours as she cried, even though it was probably only a few minutes. Mello shivered against me but otherwise stayed silent as I pulled my arm away.

"Are you okay?" Mello simply nodded, looking pale but otherwise alright. I cursed myself for acting so overprotective at the moment when really, I should have only been looking after myself. Why was I so goddamn caring?

"Let me go." He whispered, pushing away from me slightly as if my touch was poisonous. "I don't want to seem weak. Not in front of them." I nodded, feeling unbelievably awkward all of a sudden. Mello's eyes were focused on his hands but he held his head up high, to give himself the appearance of strength.

Just like everybody else.

"I'm claustrophobic." I said wanting to rip my hair out as soon as the words escaped. Mello looked at me questioningly, his eyes prompting me to continue. "I can't sleep in the dark because the walls close in and I have these...panic attacks."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"So you'll finally get that I don't think I'm better than everyone else. I'm just as afraid as everyone in this room. I feel just as much as you do and I know my chances of getting out of here are slim. But do not ever accuse me of thinking I'm better than everyone else."

"That's what this game is though. You can't win if you're not the best." Just like L. Except so twisted and evil that...that it brings out the worst in everyone. "You know what sucks Matt? If I die here, I die a virgin. Do you know how much that fucking sucks?" He grunted, giving me an icy glare. "If you tell anyone that I will stab you."

"Damn. I was so ready to upload that deep dark secret on my blog Mello. Too bad." Mello snorted but otherwise smiled, purposely keeping his eyes on me and not on Naomi's shaking form. "Besides, its not like I got much action at Wammy's either. Geniuses don't believe in one night stands."

"People in general don't believe in one night stands." He said. "But relationships are overrated. I'd take the one night stand in a heart beat."

"As long as I don't bottom sweetheart, I'll do anything you want." I said with a wink.

"Ew perv." Mello said, but his cheeks were tinged with pink. Interesting. "And don't call me sweetheart."

"Why? You prefer sweetie pie?"

"No. Its just disrespectful to be so happy when someone...Raye just died."

"And yet you're the one talking about sex and one night stands? For shame Mello."

"You are the biggest dork of all time." Mello said, trying to hold back his laugh.

"Now this I can't deny." I said, letting my hand rest on his hip. There was a moment of thick tension, where every nerve in my body seemed to freeze and I was almost hyperaware of the warmth of Mello's hip. And then the moment passed, in an instant.

"Matt, Mello, can you help with the body?" We both looked up at Taro, who was watching Naomi cradle Raye close. Light looked at Taro disdainfully as if tossing two bodies was somehow a waste of his time. Then again, he certainly wasn't person of the year. Matt and I eyed each other but otherwise complied, standing up slowly.

Naomi noticed this and held on tighter, refusing to let go despite the fact that she was the one who shot him. I had to admit, I was surprised by this turn of events but at the same time, I couldn't feel much pity for her. If she loved him so much, she would have tried fighting for him until the end instead of making the choice to give him up so easily.

Mello took Naomi's hands and pulled her away from the body with more strength than I thought he had, ignoring her screams and struggles. We all ignored Naomi at this point because she had gained no respect from us. She had cracked and therefore, was no longer a competitor.

Taro and I took Raye's hands and feet and quickly put him in the chute, so we didn't end up getting too much blood on our shirts. Mello however refused to let her go and even growled something in her ear, which made her stop crying. Taro and I stared as Mello continued to whisper in Naomi's ear, completely shocked by what we were seeing.

"He's an interesting character." Taro said lightly, a small smile on his face. "But I don't expect him to make it to the end." His comment threw me off slightly but I kept my composure, despite the little prickle of anger I felt in my stomach.

"There's a strength underneath though, one that he keeps hidden from everyone else. To be honest I think he has the potential to take us all down one by one." Taro stared at me with a quizzical expression and I began to wonder what I was really saying. Where had that whole idea come from? Am I talking about Beyond Birthday or Mello here?

"Well I'm not worried about him. I'm worried about Yagami over there." At that moment, Light's eyes flickered over to us and we stared for a few moments before looking away. "Actually, I'm more concerned with his lackey. He's probably going to pull some trick and end up killing us in the night." His offhand tone confused me and I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he was just trying to psyche me out.

"Do you even want to win?" I asked quietly.

"Honestly I couldn't care less when I die because I know I wouldn't want to be a slave to a monster. I already was once with the Death Note and I don't intend to revisit that nightmare." Although he seemed honest, I wasn't sure if I could trust what he was saying. But I nodded anyways.

"I'll see you around I guess." I said lamely, feeling awkward as I made my way over to Mello.

"No you won't."

I ignored his comment and tapped Mello on the shoulder. He released Naomi and we made our way over to our corner silently, exhausted by the day's efforts. A few hours later, Naomi stuck a needle in her arm and we all looked away from her so we didn't have to watch her die.

* * *

><p>AN: So I notice quite a few of you liked Taro and I thought it would be interesting to have a little bit of him. The ending of this chapter took complete control and I had pretty much no say at what happened. Does that make me sound crazy?

I also appreciate all of your guesses and ideas but I have a serious confession to make. As I was rewriting the ending of this chapter, I had a serious epiphany-like moment. I'm not going to say what it is but I basically changed part of the ending of this story. At first, I wasn't too sure about it but then I realized how much I liked it and I thought it would be something new and original. :) So um...you know when I said to keep guessing? Yeah keep doing that lol, maybe you had it right the first or second time...

Thanks to VampirePrinssess, mize4rmel, ginniirox, Eclipsewings, CatatonicVanity, jhoker, XxHeartlessKissxX, Xure, MattieDa, AnonymouslyStupid, .x14, xMisaki-chan, eeveepkmnfan, and omgjamie for reviewing/alerting/favoriting this story.

P.S. In case you couldn't tell, Naomi shot Raye. I thought it would be an interesting turn of events so yeah :) REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	5. Day 4

PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE READ!

A/N:Sorry this chapter is late by a date! Yesterday was one my best friends birthday & I was gone half the day shopping & celebrating. & by the time I got home, I fell asleep. But anyways, this chapter has a lot of excitement. I hope to have you all on the edge of your seats! I feel like it shows a lot of honest human reactions because people don't know how they'd react in certain situations. In all honesty, Matt, Mello, and surprisingly Mikami are to me the most realistic characters in this story. They all show qualities that I think everyone has in themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

Mello's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that the lights were still dim, which meant it was still night. The second thing I noticed was Matt's arms wrapped protectively around me, his eyes grave and far away. The third was the needles in Taro and Linda's necks.

The fourth was Mikami's smile.

"I'm going to throw up." I whispered, burying my face in Matt's shoulder. Even though everything inside me was screaming to pull back, that doing this risky and would ruin my chances of winning...I didn't want to win.

Because Matt was holding me like no one ever held me and he deserved to win more than me. If it came down to it, I don't think I could kill him.

Because maybe I don't deserve to win.

Because maybe I lose more of myself as this game goes on.

Because maybe I can't kill him.

"Are you okay?" Matt whispered, his mouth next to my ear. I couldn't trust my voice so I merely shook my head. Why did he have to be so nice?

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I won't even let him near you. You're safe with me." And then everything came rushing back to me like a tidal wave. My parents...my own parents dead on the floor. Those selfish fucking bastards.

"Fuck you Matt." I whispered, wanting to punch him. He laughed softly, his breath tickling my ear.

"Maybe later. You seem a little emotional now."

"Why do you have to be so goddamn-"

"Sexy?"

"Protective." Matt was quiet for a moment, fingers trailing up and down my back.

"Dunno. There's just something about you that I can't put my finger on, as corny as that sounds. I just...clicked with you. You're like my Princess Peach."

"Did you just compare me to a girl? I should stab you right now."

"I'm not trying to insult you. I'm just bad at putting words together. But I like being with you." Matt shook his head, adjusting his shape until only his arm was around me. "Go back to sleep. I'll keep an eye on Mikami."

"But you...you haven't slept in three days. You've gotta be exhausted."

"I'm not gonna fall asleep. Just relax. I'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

><p>"To err is human; to forgive is divine. Since forgiveness is divine, we can truly forgive only God's grace. The Lord will give the miracle of forgiveness-"<p>

"Dear God, shut the fuck up!" Matt shrieked, pushing up off the ground towards Mikami.

"Matt." I began but he cut me off immediately to my surprise.

"No Mello. I'm fucking sick of this guy. He goes around stabbing people in the night and praying for forgiveness after? What the hell is your problem?" I'd never once in my life at Wammy's seen Matt freak out like this. He always seemed so personal and collected, protected by some invisible shield that kept everyone away. But I knew he was hungry and tired...and that alone was enough to fuck with someone's head. Matt wasn't invincible. He was bound to break eventually. Beyond was one sick bastard but he was getting his results.

A bunch of irritated people with weapons.

"That's the whole point of the Game boy. People die-"

"In order for Kira your god to live. Yeah yeah yeah ass hole, same fucking story." I zoomed in on Kira and Mikami exchanging a glance and immediately knew that something was wrong. Near was too far away to be involved but he was watching the scene with rapt attention. So obviously the rat bastard knew something was up too.

"Matt." I called, feeling nervous as he approached the two leaning against the wall. Looking too relaxed for me not to notice but calm enough for Matt to ignore. And that's when I saw the weapons pile, minus two knives. Shit.

"Mikami, you're a dirty piece of shit." Matt growled, taking a step towards them. And then another. He was so wrapped up in his fury that he didn't even know he was walking towards his own death.

There was a moment where I considered closing my eyes. Ignore the knife sliding into his body, the blood gushing from his mouth, his cry of shock and disbelief. It would be easier to win the Game if Matt was out of the way. I could take on Light and Mikami no doubt. Near would just be easy. And then I would be free. That vulnerable moment I had last night about not wanting to win suddenly vanished because I did want to win. I wanted to survive. I had to make it out alive.

So I made the decision. In that moment, I decided I was going to let Matt die.

"You swear you're fighting for justice but you're going to get what's coming to you. I swear on my grave." Matt hissed, taking another step forward, just barely a foot away from Mikami and that was all it took for me to walk over to the weapons, snatch up the last loaded gun, and aim it at Mikami's head.

"Matt you take one more step and I'll put this bullet through your head." Light immediately backed away when he heard this but Matt that fucking idiot decided to turn around and look at me in surprise. And then Mikami pulled out the knife and aimed it at Matt's stomach. And I shot the fucker in the head.

Mikami's body slammed into the wall, his head exploding in pieces larger than humanly possible. And I stood there, watching his body sink to the ground, blood dripping from his head. And all the while, my body was frozen in disbelief, my arm still outstretched with my finger on the trigger.

I had used the third gun. I had used the last bullet. I shot someone. I killed someone. Even though my parents killed themselves, I had taken someone's life.

And I didn't regret it.

"Mello...you can put the gun down now." Matt appeared in my line of vision, blocking me from seeing Mikami's body. "Its okay Mello. Everything's going to be okay now." He eyed the gun in my hand, as if it was still loaded. As if I would shoot him.

Holy shit. I shot someone.

"He's cracked. It was bound to happen." That annoyingly bland voice was obviously Near's. That bastard. I hadn't cracked. I wasn't crazy. I was just frozen in place. I would be moving any minute now.

"Shut up Near." I hissed, letting go of the gun and relaxing my stiff arm. But I felt uncomfortable still. Like I wasn't quite in my body. I had always wanted to be a detective, saving other's lives, taking down killers...but being one? Taking a life...it felt weird. No matter how damn disgraceful that person turned out to be.

"You okay?" Matt asked in a low voice. I nodded subtly.

"I will be." Matt took his place next to me and we were all silent after that. The last four. In four days, six people died. Suicide, murder, it didn't matter. Another was going to die very soon. This perfect silence between us all wouldn't last forever. Light was standing in the corner, still clutching the knife tightly in his hand. Near was standing as well, unarmed but ever wary. And we were in front of the empty weapons box. There was no way we were going to lose now.

Matt's POV

Mello had never struck me as weak but he was vulnerable. Death had twisted him into something unrecognizable at a young age. He always had the worst reaction when it came to someone died...yet he shot Mikami in the head. To save me.

Guess Mello wasn't as weak as I thought. But that also meant I needed to be on guard. Because Mello had known Mikami had the weapon and if he really wanted to win, he could have let me die. Whatever worries he had last night were gone when he shot Mikami. He was in this Game to win and that made him a strong competitor, if not the strongest. To make such a sudden change...was it all an act? Was the Mello I spoke to even the real guy? How would I approach this whole situation? I should probably stay away.

But he did save my life.

I tightened my grip on the knife and kept my gaze on Light while Mello watched Near. Although I wasn't in the least bit worried about Near, Mello wasn't taking a chance. Light may not have Mikami to do his dirty work but he still had the knife. Plus, he would do anything to get out of here. Including playing dirty.

"So...you two are a team through and through eh? Planning on getting out together? Well that's a damn shame, splitting up the two oh so sweet lovers." Mello and I exchanged a look but didn't comment. No sense in taking the bait. I'd have to be careful of everything Light said now. After that dumbass mistake I made by losing control, I had to play it smart. "Do you really want to go through all the pain of losing each other?"

"We're not that close." Mello said, his face void of all emotion. "So you can forget that option." Light pursed his lips, no doubt running through any other possible ideas that wouldn't get him killed.

"You know what? I'm not afraid of you two. I'm obviously superior in strength and intellect. I can take you down, sacrifice the kid, and get out of here alive. All in four days." He said, giving us a bright smile. "You two ready?" Mello turned to me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I don't know Matt. I think you can handle this one on your own."

"Wait wha-" Mello shoved me forward just as Light lunged at me, knife outstretched. I just barely avoided the tip, pushing Light to the right so I could run to the left. Mello moved out of the way of Light and in a burst of speed, ran to the other side of the room. Which left me in the reign of fire.

"Dammit Mello!" I shrieked as Light came at me again, this time light on his feet instead of barreling forward. I tried to mimic his footing when backing away but my disorientation made me dizzy in a heartbeat. Unless Light dropped dead now, I was screwed.

Light noticed my exhaustion and grinned, bringing his foot down on my leg. I yelped in shock as I collapsed. The wind was knocked out of me and I was too surprised to move. Light sat down on me, pressing the knife to my throat.

"You should have taken my offer. I was going to make your death quick and painless but now I'm going to enjoy watching you bleed."

"No-" The knife dug in to my throat quickly and every part of my body was suddenly hyperaware. The slice was so slight, yet so burning and painful. He pressed down harder and grinned.

I was gonna die. I was gonna be killed. I -

"You are so full of shit!" Light's head snapped forward and his body collapsed on top of mine. I cried out as Light's body slapped mine, struggling to scramble away. As soon as I did, I pushed myself back against the wall, coughing up blood the entire time. Mello dropped the board next to Light's body and rushed over to me.

"Matt? Are you okay? Oh shit." He whispered as he eyed the cut. "I'm sorry I wasn't faster. I needed him to be distracted while I pulled the board off the weapons box."

In a flash, he ripped his shirt off, pressing it to the wound. I hissed at the contact but the choking feeling quickly disappeared and I soon relaxed in Mello's hold. Time seemed to stop as he just sat there, staring at me. With those big blue beautiful eyes. I couldn't tell if he was frozen or speaking or anything because all I felt was numb. Numb and weak.

"Matt. Matt. Are you okay?" For some reason, my vision had dimmed and for the life of me, I couldn't move. "Just relax Matt. Its just me, Mello. Its nighttime now so go back to sleep." Sleep? I had fallen asleep? When? And for how long? What happened to Light? Taro and Mikami and Linda? Was Near dead? Was I dead? Was I going to die? Was I...

Mello's POV

"You can just kill him now and get it over with."

"Near, I don't like to swear but if you come anywhere near me again, I swear I will stab you." I growled, smiling when he backed away.

"Do you honestly believe you both will make it out of here? Because if you do, then you're a bigger idiot than previously thought. You never deserved the right to be in the running for L." Although everything inside me was screaming to attack him, like I always did when he pulled this shit, I made myself hold back.

I was tired, cranky, and strangely empty from everything that had happened today. And because of this, I had to be careful. Near would have to be on the offensive side to survive. Even if I was physically stronger, he could unfortunately - and easily - outsmart me. Plus, Matt was constantly in and out of consciousness and he needed a good day's rest to regain his strength. Especially since we were planning both of our escapes...I think. That was the original plan but now I wasn't so sure. We'd have to discuss it when he wasn't unconscious.

"I'm not going to waste my breath playing games with you. I'm already planning on winning another." Matt moaned in my lap and began to shake, filling me with unease. I already tended to the cut on his neck and thank god it wasn't deep or deadly. But he was most likely experiencing shock from everything that had happened.

He needed rest of course but he also needed food, water, and medicine. Maybe even more blood. Because of this unrelenting fever, I didn't know if that was all that was wrong and I had nothing to help him with. He might just die.

Because I wasn't fast enough.

"He's not looking too well."

"No shit Sherlock."

"Want me to take a look at that?" I gave him my iciest look but his deadpanned stare remained the same.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"Yes. But only because you're too passionate. If you cut off all those pesky emotions, you would have so much more potential-"

"Get to the point Near."

"Gladly. You have both knives and an injured partner. I have no weapons and a vast knowledge of the human body along with two medical degrees. Can you do the math?"

"Sorry, no solution." The very idea that Near could use a weapon to defend himself was ridiculously hilarious. I've kicked that kid's ass over and over for years no problem. I could even taken him with no weapon and my hands tied behind my back. But I wasn't going to give up on Matt because I could take care of him. I knew I could.

"Fine then. We'll discuss this matter later. We have a more important issue to deal with." God his prissy attitude annoyed me.

"Such as?"

"The bodies." Linda, Taro, Mikami, and Light. Four bodies. Although the first three were dead, Light still had a pulse. I made sure that the blow to the head was enough to knock him out for good but not kill him. Because I had to follow Beyond's rules.

-One will be sacrificed by the group.

Which basically meant I couldn't kill him. Most people would see this rule and instantly think to kill him. But Beyond was much smarter than that. To sacrifice him would mean to hand him over to Beyond alive. In order to show true human selfishness. This was the reality of Beyond's game.

"Alright then. But don't pull any tricks Near. After this, you stay away." At least until I'm ready to deal with you.

"Fine. Let's get this...over with." Near stood up and ambled over to the closest body to him: Linda. She looked disturbingly doll like displayed out on the floor. Her skin had paled and grayed at an alarming rate and her eyes were almost milky white. My stomach dropped as I approached, my heart pounding as I knelt down by her head.

Near reached out towards her neck to pull out the needle. But all I could focus on were her eyes. Wide but empty eyes. Did she feel the poison draining her in her sleep? Did she wake up only to find that she couldn't, that the poison trapped her in her own body? Or did she know she was going to die and make peace with it silently? Could someone really make peace with death if it was so inevitably close? Would I make peace with it, if I knew I wasn't getting out of here? Or would I fight?

Near took Linda's legs while I grabbed her arms and we both lifted her a few feet above the air. The stiffness of her soft body sent chills down my spine but I ignored this as we walked over to the chute. The light had been blinking our entire walk over and I gently set her head down to open the chute.

"I don't know why you're being so gentle with her. Its not like she can feel anything now."

"Its a little thing called respect Near. I thought you of all people would want to treat Linda this way. Weren't you two friends?"

"Of course not. Linda understood the situation and merely wished contact."

"Come again?"

"She knew she wasn't going to win. She refused to kill anyone and merely wanted to spend her last days with someone...not sure why she would want to spend those last moments with me, I have no idea." So that's what they were talking about. I suddenly felt sorrow for Linda, thinking back to the time she had helped Mello and I put A's body in the chute. Too bad Linda's last words were going to die with this ass.

It took a few minutes but we finally loaded her body into the chute and let her fall in. Next we walked over to Taro and did the same. Unlike Linda, his eyes were closed and he looked utterly peaceful, as if he were asleep. But his skin was as gray as Linda's and his body although stiff, was just as soft as hers. Weird. When we walked over to Mikami's body, I made sure to keep my eyes on his legs and nothing else. Because to look at his face would mean to cement the reality that I had committed a murder.

And I wasn't ashamed.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow that was a long chapter. Took me a week to write. A week. Your welcome.

So wasn't this an exciting chapter? Were you all dying? Review and let me know!

I absolutely love this chapter because I feel like this was the breaking point for Mello and it was do or die for him. He's a really strong character for me and I feel for him but I feel for Matt too. Just wait and see what happens.

Thanks to AnonymouslyStupid, XxHeartlessKissxX, .x14, superstrawberryL, ViKsAtA, eeveepkmnfan, PlagueOfAnime, VampirePrinssess, CatatonicVanity, smiley224, jhoker, MattieDa, pandagirl77, SilentDreamer21, and Deliah's Curse.

P.S. If you want to know what I'm updating, when I'm updating, or what stories I'm currently writing/planning to write, check out my profile page where it says Stories, Future Stories, and Next To Update.


	6. Day 5

A/N: Gah late again! But I never said I was perfect :) And sorry this isn't going to be the longest chapter ever but trust me, the next one, will be even better. Plus, I've got a little mystery at the end, just for you. Everything is beginning to come to an end and there are only three chapters left until the end.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5 <strong>

Matt's POV

Mello was tittering over me like a mother bird and even though it was okay, we needed to focus on taking down Near. Okay, I liked the attention more than I wanted to admit but not important. Right now, I had to focus.

"Mells?" I asked, struggling as I pushed myself up off the floor.

"Yes?" Mello asked, combing back the bangs hanging in my eyes. I turned away so he wouldn't see my blush and instead focused on Near who was sitting in his usual corner watching us.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Mello's eyes narrowed and he naturally clenched the knife by his side. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two when I had passed out but then again, I had a lot of unanswered questions on my mind.

And as much as I wanted to know what had happened, I knew I had to be patient.

"I say take him out now. No use in waiting." Mello stated, his voice calm but his body tense like a predator ready to attack. Pretty odd how quickly his survival instincts kicked in. Eerie almost.

"Well we will eventually." I said slowly. "But maybe we can...use him somehow." Mello's eyes flitted over to me and he raised an eye brow.

"What could we possibly get from the sheep?" He said blandly, as if the very idea of Near left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Information. I mean, how in god's name did he manage to survive when Mikami came after everyone? Linda and Taro were killed but why not Near? Logically, he's a more worthy opponent and it doesn't make sense why he would go for those two." Mello paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought as if trying to break through my question with his eyes.

"Collateral damage I guess. Sure Near's a genius but the guy's a freaking marshmallow. Mikami probably thought it would be better to use the needles on Linda and Taro instead. Killing Near violently is so much more entertaining."

"Maybe for you it is. But if I was the one with the needles, I would get rid of the threat and eliminate all chances of losing."

"Well we don't all think like you." Mello said, sitting back against the wall. "Truth is, we don't know what was running through Mikami's head. For all we know, Light could have been the one to tell him who to kill next. And we all know Light was off his rocker."

"That does make sense." I admitted, leaning back against the wall and rubbing my aching neck.

"Don't touch it Matt." Mello snapped, slapping my hand away and giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry mom." I sighed, smirking at his annoyed expression. God it was so much fun pushing his buttons. "Think I need a good spanking?"

"I'll tell you what you really need." He said, his eyes flaring. "A good old fashioned castration. How does that sound Matty boy? Think you'll bleed out before I pummel you to death?"

"Would you two stop your incessant chatter? If you're going to fornicate, then just do it already. I'm already suffering enough as it is." Near stated, watching us both with a bored expression. "At least give me time to shield my innocent eyes."

"The only thing you're going to be watching is my fist in your eye." Mello growled. "Watch yourself Near. I have a weapon and you don't. You're not in the position to be making snide comments."

"I can say whatever I want." Near said, his eyes focused intently on Mello. "I've gone through every possible scenario and have come out with the same result: I'm going to die. Yes, there is the possibility that I can obviously outsmart you but with Matt pulling you back? You two watching each other's backs at this point is my downfall. I am the only competitor that you two are focused on eradicating so there's no chance of survival. My only regret is that I won't get to see who turns on who."

"He's baiting you." I said calmly, grabbing Mello's arm. "Don't fall for it. This might actually be a trap."

"How very true." Mello asked, his eyes flaring with emotion. "And yet, I'm not afraid. You know why? Because this asshole is all talk. That's all he ever is and that's all he ever will be. He's only playing mind games with us."

"But what about-"

"No Matt. No buts. We can't focus on escape with him still here. That is...if we're still on the same page." We stared at each other for a few moments before I finally nodded. "Good." Mello grabbed the knife and stood up slowly, flexing the knife in his hand.

"So this is it then isn't it? How very anti-climatic. Well if I had money I'd bet on you Matt. Because Mello always comes out second." Near said, standing up carefully.

"Shut your fucking trap already." Mello said, walking over to him. "Its over Near. I never have to deal with you and your loud mouth ever again." Near remained silent but backed away from Mello just the same. Even though Mello's back was to me, I could only imagine the fury he was feeling. The guy had a lot of issues and Near was clearly one of them.

Mello was a lot faster than I thought he'd be, grabbing Near by the throat and plunging the knife into his stomach. Near choked but Mello squeezed his throat tighter to keep him from screaming. Blood gushed from the wound onto the floor, adding a brand new stain to match the others scattered across the room.

My stomach clenched as the blood continued to drip down and I had to look away. This was all a little too gory for me. I preferred my death in video games, not real life. I winced as I heard a quiet thump and I knew that it was over, just like that in a matter of minutes.

I stared at my feet, listening to the shallow sounds of my breathing. It wasn't until I hear an audible gasp that I realized Mello was crying. I pushed myself off the floor and pulled him away from the body, trying to keep him standing as he slowly fell apart.

There would be no planning for the rest of the day. We had tomorrow and the last day and even then...it might not be enough time. This was it. We were the last two. The Game ended was going to end very soon and I wasn't ready to go.

* * *

><p><em>"Do you want to play a game?" Matt looked up shyly from his gameboy, glaring at the person who had distracted him from his game. Even though Roger had banned him yet again from entering Wammy's until he got an hour of sun, he refused to actually spend time playing with the other orphans. As if he'd waste his time. "Well?"<em>

_"W-what kind of game?" Matt asked, realizing that the man he was talking to was his mentor. "L?"_

_"No. Not L. B." Matt's eyes widened considerably and out of shock, he backed into the tree. Although he never spoke to the other few orphans at Wammy's, he had heard the rumors about B. B, who had locked himself in his room for two years, months earlier than Matt's arrival. B, who had began to falter mentally and constantly had to be watched. B, who only ate strawberry jam._

_"What's the matter little boy? Scared?" Matt didn't answer but he did remember one of his earliest conversations with L. It was honestly the only conversation Matt had listened to ever since he first laid his eyes on the boy genius._

'Stay away from Beyond Matthew. He's dangerous and not to be trifled with. He'll only play games with you...'

_"I'm not scared." Matt truthfully wasn't but he was still shocked. "But I am confused...I thought you locked yourself in your room forever."_

_"Well everyone needs a bit of fresh air. After all, you never know when the last time you go outside will be."_

_"I...I'm afraid I don't follow." Matt stuttered, suddenly wishing he was with the other orphans, no matter how horrible they acted towards him._

_"No, I wouldn't expect you to. Life is just oh so safe in your little bubble, isn't it?" Matt felt the prickle of discomfort and anger in his stomach and forced himself to look into B's glowing red eyes._

_"My life isn't perfect." He snapped, getting angrier as the older boy smiled. "It isn't! My parents gave me up and I've been stuck in this hell hole ever since!"_

_"Well shouldn't I feel so sorry for you. Is that what you want? Pity? Because the only thing I see when I look at you is pathetic." Stung, Matt backed up completely into the tree. No one had ever called him pathetic before. Sure, his parents had treated him awfully and had jumped instantly at the chance to give him up for money. But they had never said what they had been thinking aloud. All Matt wanted was for someone to love him...was he really so pathetic that he couldn't ever find love? Maybe he wasn't trying hard enough...yes that had to be it._

_"I don't want your pity." Matt whispered. "I just want someone to love me." B was silent for a few minutes scrutinizing Matt the entire time without a word. Matt was far beyond the point of feeling uncomfortable and stared right back._

_"You don't want to be L, do you?"_

_"No. I don't." Matt sighed, the anger returning. "I hate L. He's training us all to be just like him but I don't want that. I don't want any of that."_

_"Then you and I have something in common." B chuckled, holding out his hand. "Come along then Matt. Let's play our little game." He said with a wink. Matt took B's hand without hesitation and let himself be led away by the teen, his feelings of anger fading. He rather liked B, much more than L. He wanted to play games instead of work all the time. And even though he wondered how B knew his name, his curiosity disappeared as soon as they entered B's room._

I gasped in shock as I felt something touch my shoulder. I pushed myself away from the wall, struggling to catch my breath and rubbing the sweat from my eyes. I looked around the dark room quickly but all I saw was Mello hunched in the opposite side of the room, completely still and silent.

_What the bloody hell_-

I rubbed shoulder to get rid of the goosebumps on me. Something had touched me while I slept but it couldn't have been Mello. He was still messed up and probably asleep. God I must be going crazy for something. Why did I have to lose my sanity now? So close to the very end?

And what the hell was I dreaming about?

I lay myself on the floor slowly, struggling to remember what it was I was dreaming about. It was something important, something vital. What was it? I shook my head and curled on my side, letting my eyes fall shut as the image of red eyes faded from my mind.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooooo? What do you think? Memory? Or dream? Or something entirely different? Remember nothing is what it looks like. Review if you love me! :)

Thanks to XxHeartlessKissxX, eeveepkmnfan, insert-mello-related-name-here, VampirePrinssess, DeadCuteStar, CatatonicVanity, xThornyRosex, YuuIsAVampida, DeadCuteStar, and errantimpulses for reviewing/alerting my story.


	7. Day 6

A/N: Update! :D Woo hoo! And its on time! So **BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! **So I got a very interesting review from an Anonymous reviewer and it got me thinking. This person basically said that the summary didn't really convey the feel of the story. And hearing this constructive criticism made me really appreciate my readers for helping me be better. So my dear readers, if you have any ideas - including you anonymous reviewer - on a new summary that makes the idea of the story even better, send me a message please so its a surprise to everyone else. If nobody sends a message, I'll be sad :( and the summary shall stay the same. **Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Mello was desperately craving chocolate. After spending a week at the Wammy's household, he had been denied his sweetest obsession. As much as he loved and respected L, he needed a chocolate fix...even a Hershey's kiss would work.<em>

_He smiled as he managed to sneak into the kitchen, pleased that he had not made a sound. For the first time in seven days, he had accomplished something that made him feel happy._

_And so incredibly lonely._

Don't think about them. Don't think about them. I'm better off alone. _Mello thought, repeating the mantra again and again in his mind._

_"Now now now, what do we have here?" Mello shrieked and crashed into a cupboard, tears of pain springing to his eyes. _Oh my god oh my god oh my god...it's L! I am so dead!

_"L...L I'm so sorry." L smiled down at Mello, his red eyes glowing in the dark._

_"Isn't it a little late to be exploring?" L asked, sitting down on the floor besides Mello._

_"Well yeah...but I was...I mean...I'm hungry so...I wanted to get some...chocolate." Mello felt ashamed in that moment, stammering excuses in front of the man who saved his life. He should have just ignored his impulses and waited until the morning to properly request some chocolate. He deserved whatever punishment L had in mind._

_"Alright then." Mello looked up at L in shock, wondering why he hadn't been reprimanded._

_"Al-alright?"_

_"Go on. Get what you came for." Mello stared at L for a moment, wondering if his mentor was testing him somehow. However, he saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes so he stood up to search the kitchen. He tried not to feel awkward as he searched for the chocolate, smiling when he found a bag of Babe Ruth's._

_"Now don't you feel better?"_

_"B-better?"_

_"You've been so down because of your parents suicide. It must have absolutely destroyed you." Mello felt his stomach clench and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying. "But look at you now. You wanted something and you got it. All by yourself. All without your parents help."_

_"You're right." Mello whispered. "I don't need them. I don't need anyone." L smiled at that and stood up._

_"Maybe one day yes but not entirely. Having no one would make you a social recluse...like me. But having someone at an arm's length, someone as an anchor. Someone who will always take care of you and expect nothing in return. Complete and total obedience."_

_"So...like a slave?"_

_"In a word yes...but enough chit chat. Its about time I get you to bed before we're found." Mello nodded, although L couldn't possibly get in trouble if they were found._

_"Alright then." Mello tucked the bag under his arm, gasping as L lifted him into the air. He clung to L's shoulder as they exited the kitchen, traveling through the silent halls._

_He liked the feeling of being so close to his mentor, who obviously cared so much for him and had a lot to teach him. He couldn't wait to be just like L._

_"Here we are." L said softly as they entered Mello's room. Mello felt almost empty as L laid him down on his bed and wrapped in sheets. But the feeling soon disappated as he felt L's lips on his forehead._

_"Sweet dreams."_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

Mello's POV

I couldn't stop the numbness from seeping into my body. I had to move away from Matt because I felt strange being so near him, after everything that had happened yesterday. I spent the entire night on the other side of the room, trying to convince myself that I wasn't insane and crazy for killing Near like that.

It was true, I didn't like Near. I hated his guts and hated him for making me feel like a lesser being. For dirt underneath his shoes. But to attack him like that...to stab him in the stomach and feel nothing...to feel so empty...

Maybe I was more like Beyond than I thought.

"Don't talk like that." I looked up to see Matt walking towards me, his face angry and his body tense. I hadn't even realized I'd been talking out loud but I suppose it didn't matter at this point.

I was a monster and in Beyond's hands, I was a dangerous monster. I had to be stopped. I had to die in this room.

"Did you hear me?" He growled, dropping to his knees so he was right in my face. "Don't. Talk. Like. That."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, almost surprised that I spoke as numbly as I felt. "I'm just a stranger to you. It wouldn't mean anything if I died today or tomorrow or five years from now. It wouldn't mean a thing to anyone."

"It would mean a hell of a lot to me. More than I would like to admit." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You swore you wouldn't give up. So why the hell are you acting so damn pathetic?"

"I am not pathetic." I hissed, trying to ignore the anger that threatened to break the numb. Numb was good. Numb was easy. Anger meant I had to keep fighting. "I'm not." I breathed, trying not to shake. But Matt had already noticed this and stood up, smiling at me like he was so damn cocky.

"Then prove it Mello. Prove to me that you're a fighter and not someone who gives up when things get tough. Yes, you did attack Near and yes it was vicious but you did what you had to to protect both of us. Near had to die and I'm only sorry I wasn't the one to do it. But you are nothing like Beyond."

His words were hitting me harder than I wanted to admit and more than anything I wanted to prove him wrong. But what if he was wrong? What if I was the perfect candidate to be Beyond? "I don't want to be Beyond. But I don't know how to prove it."

"Yes you do Mello." Matt spat, his cheeks turning bright red. "You have a conscience for godsakes. You care about people and you've watched over me this entire time. A complete stranger no less! After everything we've gone through here, you at least owe me the truth."

"I don't owe you anything." I growled standing up so I was right in his face. "And don't act like we're buddies or friends all of a sudden. Just because we're here doesn't mean I should be honest to you. This is just a game and we're only players. There's nothing going on between us."

"That's not true." He hissed, getting so close to me our bodies were pressed against each other. "We may have only been here for six days but there is something going on between us and you know it."

"There is _nothing_ going on between us." I growled, hating that my heart was pounding from being so close to Matt like this. He had held me and I had held him so why was this different? Why was there something like hope blooming in my chest, something I had never once felt before in my life? "I don't like you." I said, blushing as he leaned in so close I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"Yes you do."

"No I _don't._"

Matt shrugged, smirking as if my attitude suddenly amused him. "It doesn't take a whole life to know whether or not you'll be with someone. Sometimes you just know after a single moment. Or six days." He breathed, gently brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"I'm not in love with you."

"I never said you were."

"You implied that I was."

"Well I'm pretty good at reading people. And I know there's something between us-"

"You mean nothing to me Matt." I said, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm only in this game to win."

"So you don't want to die in this room?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"You seem to be confused then. You say you don't want to leave this room alive and yet you would rather say you'd kill me than admit you like me."

"I don't like you."

"I know you're lying Mello-"

"I'm not lying!" I huffed, hating how amused he look. "And knock that damn smile off your face. I don't feel anything for you and there's nothing you can do to make me say otherwise." Matt pursed his lips and thought for a moment before finally pulling away, leaving me to feel cold all of a sudden.

"Well then. Looks like I'm going to have to toss you down the chute." I snorted as he stretched himself almost comically in front of me, flexing as if preparing for a race.

"Are you crazy? I'd like to see you try and...Matt what the hell." With more strength than I thought possible of Matt the computer geek, I was thrown from my corner and smack right into the chute, which effectively knocked the air out of me. My head spun as I struggled to regain my breath, cursing the fact that I had had nothing to eat or drink in six days. Matt however was breathing a lot harder than me so it was nice to know he was struggling too. "Stay the fuck away from me Matt."

"No way Mells." He grunted, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You know, you're a lot lighter than you look."

"Are you saying I look fat?" I hissed, smacking him in the face. "If you throw me in the chute then we're both going to die! Is that what you want?" Matt shrugged, rubbing his now red cheek before focusing on me again.

"Maybe. But hey, you only live once. Why not enjoy it?" He said, snatching my hands and placing them against his chest.

"Matt-"

"Just give me five minutes." Matt whispered, his voice soft.

"What the hell are you trying to prove?"

"That you're not made of stone Mello. You're a human being capable of human emotions. Nothing like Beyond." He sighed, pushing my frazzled hair out of my face. He smiled at me and leaned in close but I turned my head away, staring angrily at the floor. "Mello if one of us is going to die, I at least want to feel something...with someone...with you."

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFHANGER MOTHERF#$*^! I know I know, that's a horrible place to cut it, especially so close to the end. But hey, now you have something to look forward too ;) Plus I've been too busy to have time to write the smut but with my four day weekend coming up, I'll have time to write it.

So...who is dying for the next chapter? Review if you are :) I mean it. Review.

Thanks to CatatonicVanity, XxHeartlessKissxX, PlagueOfAnime, superstrawberryL, eeveepkmnfan, Anon, VampirePrinssess, AnonymouslyStupid, Kismesis 4evr, MeteorMello, QueenLucy15, and xThornyRosex for reviewing/alerting this story.

P.S. For updates on what stories I am currently writing, what stories I plan to update, and my future story ideas, check out my profile!


End file.
